Hey Neighbors
by Yatta57
Summary: AU. Sandra welcomes her new neighbors. Claire was raised by Meredith and they decide to move to CA. Will have multiple chapters from different point of views. Please review. Yes it starts out slow but it will get better.
1. Meetings

_**Hey Neighbors **_

Sandra Bennet met with the other moms at the bus stop as she had done every afternoon since her and her small family had moved there 3 years ago. All the ladies were standing there drinking their tea as they usually did, but something was different. When Sandra walked up to them they were all facing a different direction than usual. Instead of facing toward where the bus was coming from, they were all facing the house that had been for sale for months since the little accident. There was a car in the drive-way, packed to the roof with things. The ladies were gossiping as usual.

"What's going on?" Sandra said coming into the conversation.

"Someone must have bought the house, they're moving in today." someone said.

Sandra looked toward the house trying to get a glance at her new neighbors. She saw a blonde woman in her late 30's carrying boxes into the house. Soon behind her was a teenage girl, who she suspected was her daughter.

"Has anybody gone to welcome them to the neighborhood yet?"

"Not yet"

Sandra decided to be the first. She started across the street toward them. "Hello there!" she said smiling and waving as they came out of the house heading toward more boxes.

"Hello." The woman said smiling walking closer to Sandra while her daughter followed awkwardly behind.

"My name is Sandra Bennet I live right across the street." she said as she pointing in the direction of her home.

"My name is Meredith, Meredith Gordon and this is my daughter." she said pointing toward the teenager. Claire smiled a little and waved.

Sandra smiled, "Nice to meet both of you, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. If you need anything just ask."

"Nice to meet you too and we will thank you."

Sandra looked at Claire, "Will you be going to Costa Verde high?"

Claire nodded, "Yes ma'm."

"I have a son that goes there, he can show you around if you'd like"

"Thank-you." Claire said smiling.

"All right well I'll let you guys get settled in"

Meredith smiled, "Thank-you."

With that Sandra went back to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up and greeted her son. "Hey Lyle we got new neighbors." She pointed.

He looked in their direction and saw the other teenager, "She's hot."


	2. Meetings 2

**Summary:** _Meredith's POV of the Move/Meeting._

Meredith Gordon and her teenage daughter Claire had just arrived at their new home in Costa Verde, CA. They needed a change; they deserved one after everything they've been through. Claire was surprised when her mother spontaneously decided to pack everything up in up and move to California, and with recent money trouble, wondered how.

It seemed like they were on another planet. Texas was so different, a lot more green and calm. California was hectic. The only thing even remotely similar was the weather. They both noted the burning sun as soon as they stepped out of the car.

As they started to bring in boxes from the car, they noticed a group of woman formed at a stop sign looking in their direction. They kept unloading boxes trying not to draw attention to themselves, They had gotten quite good at that, until they saw a blonde approaching.

"Hello." the blonde said giving a friendly smile.

"Hello." Meredith said walking closer to her new neighbor, and Claire followed.

"My name is Sandra Bennet. I live right across the street." She said motioning toward her house.

"My name is Meredith, Meredith Gordon and this is my daughter Claire." Meredith said pointing toward Claire who smiled and waved a little.

Sandra smiled, "Nice to meet both of you, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. If you need anything just ask."

"Nice to meet you and we will."

Sandra looked at Claire, "Will you be going to Costa Verde High?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I have a son that goes there, he can show you around if you'd like."

"Thank-you." Claire said smiling.

Sandra smiled back, "Well I'll let you guys get settled in."

Meredith smiled, "Thank-you."

They watched as Sandra walked back to the other woman as a bus pulled up. They continued unpacking boxes when Claire saw a boy staring at her.

"Perv." She said glaring a little.


End file.
